George W. YOU- know-WHO
by PigwidgeonChick
Summary: Heeheehee. Written by me and griffingirl. Her challenge and Paul's guest appearance. Enjoy!


A/N- griffingirl is making a challenge for me, and she is going to help me type it. Be warned.   
Insanity runs in our little town. (See fluer's boyfriend if you don't believe me.)   
  
Disclaimer- I own no HP, or anything else that might appear in this fic. Maybe.  
  
(Rosie: So Cpt... what's the title? Oh, she's still working on it... or are you done?)  
(Julia: No not yet.)  
(Rosie: Well some of us are waiting. Julian wants to use the computer)  
(Julia: The guide lines are...)  
  
1- Has to take place in the white house  
  
2- Some one has to kiss George Bush  
  
3- Paul (Fleur's Boyfriend) has to make a guest appearance  
  
4- It has to end with everyone singing "Dancing Queen  
  
(Rosie: young and sweet only 17!)  
  
(Julia: OK that's enough! I said end not start!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title? Who knows!  
  
  
Bush was happily playing with his Hagrid doll. "Heeheehee!" When suddenly an  
attractive lady walked into the room. "Hiya Georgie!"  
  
Bush didn't look up but kept on playing. He automatically assumed she was his   
wife, because a new law was passed, that politicians are not allowed to have   
female secretaries/interns/or anything else, unless they themselves were female.  
  
But he forgot that his wife had divorced him, with the scandal that caused that law  
to be passed. Oh well! He got a Hagrid doll out of it. He continued giggling as Hagrid got in  
another silly adventure. The woman was getting very annoyed at being ignored, so she   
stormed out of the office. She walked into the janitors closet, which seemed a lot bigger than  
it should have. "My Lord," Her sexy voice called out. "Why do I have to dress in drag and spy  
on that guy? Who is he anyway?"  
  
"Because, Lucius, he is the president of the United States!"  
  
Lucius, newly named Lucy, started laughing. "No, really, who is he?"  
  
"George W. Bush! The president!"  
  
"But don't the people elect a president?" Voldemort nodded with a sigh. "Wow,  
I never thought American were this stupid. I heard rumors..."  
  
"Back to business! I want you to get some of his hair, so with a Polyjuice potion,  
I could take his place!"  
  
"You want to be in charge of these people? I thought you wanted wise followers.  
Besides, they're mainly muggles!"  
  
"That's not why! Then I could order our bombs to be pointed at Europe. (Julia!   
Stop laughing at my typing skills! At least my stories have paragraphs! Julia:   
Mine have paragraphs too! Rosie: Well mine are cooler.) We have just found out that the A  
bomb will not kill wizards, but the radioactive activity will remove their powers! Bwa ha ha   
ha!"  
  
"But the muggles would get angry. You'd get taken out of office!"  
  
"SO? My job will have been completed!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paul gasped! He was here on a vacation with his family. Rosie didn't come,   
because she was on vacation with Julia in Europe. "Oh no! I have to stop them! But how?"  
  
It didn't matter, because he had to go home the next day. He sent a letter to Fleur,  
telling her about his trip. He forgot to mention that everyone in Europe was doomed. But it  
didn't matter, because he told Batman. So Batman started working with his new sidekick,   
(Robin died) Neville Longbottom. (No Paul, Robin did not grow a mullet. Paul:He did! And  
his name is Nightwing! Rosie and Julia: SHUT UP PAUL!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius was in a room with Georgie. He either had to make out with him or die.   
He was wondering why Voldemort wouldn't let him just stun the president, and take the hair.  
Voldemort mumbled something about a "challenge fic" or so. (Julia: Or so. Heehee. Rosie:  
Julia! They don't know our inside jokes! Julia: Want a bet! Rosie: Slave bet! Ha! Easy win!)  
  
He walked up to the president and kissed him. He grabbed some hair out and ran  
to the bathroom, frantically rubbing his lips with soap. Bush stood dazed and then grabbed  
his Britney Spears CD and started to sing.  
  
Lucius was covering his ears hearing, "Hit me baby one more time!" blast   
through the newly installed intercom. "Why, why, why?!?!?!" (Julia: Why? Heeheehee. Rosie:  
What did I say about inside jokes?)  
  
Voldemort took the hair and put it in the potion. He took a sip. (Paul: Look!   
Harry Potter Cards! Rosie and Julia: Sell Out! Nooooooooo!) He felt an odd change over   
him. He had taken Polyjuice before, but this was... different. Suddenly, Batman crashed in   
with his trusty sidekick, Neville! Neville stumbled into the cauldron, and the Bush- hair   
infested Polyjuice potion spilled all over Lucius, Batman and Neville. Bush walked in, and   
saw the four replicas of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wazzzzzzzap!" After a long silence. Paul had come back to D.C. He thought the  
silence was too freaky, so he took out a CD of Mamma Mia, and went to track 7. "This way,"  
he thought to himself. "I'll know who the real Bush is. Only he would sing along."  
  
"You can dance! You can ji-hive!" (Rosie: No! Evil evil evil Jive! Julia:   
Hahahaha!) One of the Presidents had started to sing.  
  
"Having the time of your li-i-ife! Ooooooooh!" Another one joined in.  
  
"See that girl! Watch that scene, singing..." Every one (including Paul) joined in  
  
"the dancing queen!!!!"  
  
Two girls dance in wearing silvery sparkly shoes. Everyone sings along, as the   
plan is forgotten with Dancing queens and Hagrid dolls!  
  
The End  
  
  
(Rosie: HI Christy!) 


End file.
